


Half and Half

by hwanggeum95



Series: Twice the Heat [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, double stuffed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanggeum95/pseuds/hwanggeum95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You must've saved a country in your past life because here you are, sandwiched inbetween Kim Wonshik and Lee Hongbin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half and Half

Wonshik had a gentle hold on your waist from the front leaving you breathless from the way he was softly kissing you. While from the back Hongbin had his own agenda, his smaller hands had a rough grip on your breasts as he sucked on various parts of your neck. The contrast of the two mildly confusing but nonetheless driving you mad. 

Wonshik paid Hongbin no mind and brought your lower half closer to his. He slowly dragged your lower lip between his teeth and growled. You snaked your hands into his hair and pulled him down to your neck. He inhaled your scent, barely touching the skin, almost as if he was teasing himself from having a taste. Hongbin then took the opportunity to tilt your face to the side, shoving his tongue into your mouth. He was relentless and panting at the way you sucked on his tongue. He was grounding his cock into your ass, impatient and needy. 

Wonshik then indulged himself on your neck, leaving his marks on your front, matching those Hongbin left on the back of your neck. You shut your eyes in complete content at the sensations all over your body as Hongbin's hands aimlessly roam all over your skin. A strained grunt from behind urges you to peek an eye open to see one of Wonshik's hands gripping not only your ass cheek, but Hongbin's length as well. Wonshik's tongue trailed down your neck to your chest where he teased just the tip of your left nipple. Suddenly the warmth that was once behind you was gone and Hongbin joined Wonshik on your front and took your other nipple into his mouth and unlike his friend, he hungrily sucked and licked. You caressed both of their heads, fingers running through blonde and honey brown hair. Your head falls back, fully exposing your chest out to your partners. 

Hongbin lets go first to find his place behind you once again and brings your back to his chest to help you lay down on top of him. On his knees hovering above you, Wonshik shoots Hongbin a look and gets a firm nod in response. Hongbin's hot lips kiss the shell of your ear and he breathes hard into your hair, "We're both going to have you at the same time." The last few words are jumbled into a moan due to Wonshik's hands on Hongbin's cock. You tense up not really expecting this to happen but can't help but be strangely aroused at the idea of having both of them and the excitement pools inbetween your legs. "Is that okay?" Wonshik's other hand rubs small circles on your stomach concern and anticipation glistening in his eyes. It doesn't take you much to think about it, especially when Hongbin's whining in your ear, slightly arching up at Wonshik's languid touches. "Okay, it's okay.." 

Hongbin wasted no time prepping you from behind, making sure you were stretched enough to be able to take him. On the other hand, Wonshik hooked his arms under your knees and sunk into you. He took his time, making sure to feel every inch of him slip in. A hiss of pleasure leaves you both and he began to rock into you. Wonshik kept a slow pace giving you just enough pleasure to to help you get through Hongbin prepping you. It was all a game of push and pull in your mind. The gentle pleasure from Wonshik and the rough pain from Hongbin. Deemed ready for his length, Hongbin wrapped his arms around your middle "You ready for me baby?" his voice is dripping excitement and it's contagious. Wonshik doesn't stop thrusting and your moans raise an octave higher as soon as you feel the tip of Hongbin's length pressing into you. "Just breathe baby, he's almost in" Wonshik pants trying to reassure you and places a kiss to the side of your knee. Hongbin doesn't stop until he's fully inside and its a strange feeling, being completely filled. 

"You okay?" Hongbin asks, voice strained at how tight the fit. You give a soft nod urging them to move and in that moment you lost all control you had left. Wonshik thrust first, starting a rhythm between the two. You were a loud writhing mess in between them, literally stuck in between the two. There was so much skin on skin and oh so much pleasure. With Hongbin going in, Wonshik would pull out and the pattern continued back and forth leaving you no moment unfilled. Both of their paces picked up and you were completely drowning in them. Above you, Wonshik had his lip between his teeth, eyebrows furrowed, the grip on your thighs imprinting his hands into your skin. From below, Hongbin's back was arched against you, his deep groans filled your ears as he sucked more marks onto the back of your neck. "I can't hold it anymore, I'm going to..." you couldn't even finish your sentence before they both pounded even harder into you and all you could managae was an incoherent scream. You were completely spent as you continued to ride the aftershocks of your orgasm as they both eventually found their respective releases.   
Hongbin slipped out of you and Wonshik followed shortly afterwards to collapse on the bed. Feeling sticky from sweat and other bodily fluids, you peel yourself off of Hongbin and lay inbetween the two. The room was quiet except from the panting coming from the three of you.

Trying to catch his breath, Wonshik tentatively asks, "so how was it?" Hongbin's ears perk up awaiting your answer as well.   
Staring up at the pattern on the ceiling, coming out only as a whisper, "Amazing."   
Your analyzation of the ceiling pattern is interrupted by Wonshik's hand from your left and Hongbin's hand from your right meeting in the middle into a high five.   
The bro moment ultimately making your eyes roll "Dumbasses."


End file.
